Cómo un padre pierde la inocencia
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Ocho generales y un Rey. Nueve versiones de cómo Sinbad y Ja'far comenzaron a tener una relación más allá de la camaradería y más cercana a un matrimonio con todas las implicaciones de esa palabra. Primera historia: El paternal Hinahoho. SinJa & Hinahoho


**Cómo un padre pierde la inocencia**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **Ocho generales y un Rey. Nueve versiones de cómo Sinbad y Ja'far comenzaron a tener una relación más allá de la camaradería y más cercana a un matrimonio con todas las implicaciones de aquella palabra. Primera historia: El paternal Hinahoho. SinJa + Hinahoho

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic pertenece a su autor Shinobu Ohtaka, además de los respectivos derechos que corresponden a la editorial Shogakukan. Este fanfiction posee únicamente fines recreativos, no de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este relato implica contenido HOMOERÓTICO. Si no eres de mente lo suficientemente abierta, abstente de leer.

**Notas:** ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction perteneciente al fandom de Magi! Estoy muy nerviosa, lo confieso, con el resultado de mi primer manejo de este increíble universo que tanto me ha envuelto. Siéntanse libres de hacerme críticas constructivas, por favor.

Otro extra: Manejo ambos términos celda y/o laberinto por igual. Asuntos de estética personal, ojalá no les moleste demasiado.

Ah, otra cosa, me he quedado sin beta.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

Cuando Sinbad inició sus aventuras por todo el mundo, igualmente comenzó a formar fuertes lazos con toda la gente que conoció a lo largo de todas sus travesías. En el momento en que Hinahoho, un formidable y talentoso super-hombre procedente de las tierras de Imchack, se unió a la aventura del cazador de celdas también el joven Ja'far, casi un niño, se anexó al grupo.

El cómo aquel chiquillo tuvo que adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida fue muy duro dado que el pequeño sólo había conocido la muerte, la sangre, el dolor y la tragedia desde sus primeros meses de existencia; sin embargo, Sinbad se había convencido a sí mismo de que el rubio sería capaz de sobreponerse a aquel dramático pasado para convertirse en un increíble ser humano en muy poco tiempo.

Hinahoho, en un principio, no estaba tan convencido de una posible reformación de aquel asesino profesional de apenas doce o trece años de edad. Para ser sinceros, al guerrero Imchack aún le faltaban algunos años de convivencia con el futuro rey para comprender su impresionante manera de prever las cosas.

Ja'far fácilmente se ganó al hombre de tamaño inverisímil por una simple razón: el corazón paternal que Hinahoho poseía por naturaleza.

El antiguo asesino tenía aproximadamente la edad de los hijos mayores que el formidable guerrero había dejado en su tierra natal.

A Hinahoho lo enterneció rápidamente la manera en que Ja'far se asombraba, se paralizaba o entraba en pánico al no saber cómo reaccionar o actuar ante los gestos de amabilidad cotidianos que Sin y el guerrero Imchack tenían frecuentemente con él.

_"- Ja'far tiene el potencial de convertirse no sólo en un extraordinario aliado, sino en una de las personas más amables y bondadosas que podamos conocer – dijo alguna vez Sinbad._

_- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – lo cuestionó su aliado de larga cabellera azul._

_- Ninguno de nosotros puede conocer mejor cualquier término que implique lo contrario a amabilidad: la maldad, el terror, la crueldad. Ahora Ja'far está conociendo la bondad y la calidez humana, ¿quién, sino aquel que conoce el dolor en persona puede emanar auténtica benevolencia dado que conoce perfectamente su impacto? –"_

* * *

Era muy frecuente que el trío de aventureros durmiera al aire libre. Durante los primeros meses desde que el pequeño rubio se uniera a la campaña de aventuras de Sinbad, Ja'far cayó enfermo a causa de una grave gripe. Desafortunadamente en ese momento el grupo estaba aún muy alejado de la civilización más cercana y tuvieron que acampar antes de llegar a algún pueblo donde un médico pudiera revisar apropiadamente al desmejorado chiquillo.

Hinahoho y Sin, preocupados, habían atendido a su indispuesto compañero lo mejor que pudieron; sin embargo, Ja'far sufría de una mala racha de escalofríos y una inextinguible sensación térmica helada.

Ja'far yacía envuelto en pieles y cobijas, cerca a la fogata que Hinahoho había encendido aquella noche. Sin observaba al pequeño bultito tembloroso que era el rubio enfermizo. La impotencia llenó por completo al aventurero por no ser capaz de sanar a su aliado aún con todo el poder que a estas tempranas alturas ya poseía.

Con decisión, Sinbad se puso de pie y se desprendió de su chaqueta y sus botas.

- ¿No vas a cenar antes de dormir? – preguntó el guerrero Imchack dándose cuenta de que el joven se disponía a ir a acostarse.

- No. Puedes comer mi ración y la de Ja'far si quieres –

Acto siguiente, el cazador de celdas se recostó a un lado del enfermo quien tardó un buen rato en notar el otro cuerpo a un lado suyo debido al delirio que le provocaba su precario estado de salud.

- ¿Si-Sin? –

La respuesta fue una cálida sonrisa de parte del futuro rey quien en seguida se coló entre las cobijas y pieles que brindaban calor al rubio; su objetivo real era atrapar el cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos para transmitirle directamente su propio calor corporal y Ja'far fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño al fin.

- ¡SI-SIN! ¡Te contagiaré, no hagas eso! – alcanzó a protestar el menor con voz mermada.

- No me importa – rió el muchacho con alegría.

Al cabo de unos minutos el calor corporal alcanzó por completo el cuerpo del chiquillo, principalmente por el atroz bochorno que lo atacó debido a aquel gesto cariñoso que Sinbad estaba teniendo con él.

Hinahoho alcanzó a soltar algunas risas ufanas cuando escuchó los ronquidos de Sin y la respiración acompasada del durmiente Ja'far.

La costumbre de dormir juntos se hizo constante desde aquel día para ambos compañeros de aventuras.

* * *

El futuro rey comenzaba a crecer rápidamente y no hubo pasado mucho tiempo de haber iniciado sus viajes cuando Sinbad cayó en cuenta del atractivo innato que las mujeres sentían irresistiblemente hacia él. Naturalmente, el muchacho no se hizo mucho del rogar y comenzó a disfrutar de lleno aquel poderoso talento suyo con el sexo bello.

La felices noches en que Sin y Ja'far dormían juntos fraternalmente tocaron un fin, por así decirlo. Frecuentemente, el cazador de celdas no llegaba a dormir al lado de sus compañeros y no era sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando sus compañeros presenciaban el regreso del sonriente pelilargo.

Ja'far normalmente, antes de dormir, esperaba que Sin regresara con bien y cuando el futuro rey no aparecía, el rubio caía dormido lleno de resignación.

Una noche, los aventureros descansaron en una sencilla posada cuando llegaron a un próspero oasis. Sinbad, quien comenzaba al mismo tiempo a generar el mal hábito de la bebida, se escabulló hábilmente por la noche; Hinahoho quiso salir a curiosear al bazar nocturno que se había instalado aquel ocaso en el pueblo, aunque el guerrero Imchack invitó a Ja'far con él, el menor declinó la oferta. Así que el más joven subió a la habitación después de tomar la cena en el comedor de la posada y permaneció solo por varias horas sin poder dormir.

Hinahoho regresó a medianoche, después de haber conseguido provisiones a buenos precios y al abrir la puerta el hombre se quedó sin aliento debido a la enternecedora imagen que tenía delante.

Ja'far esperaba a Sinbad a la orilla de la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte de la calle de la posada aguardando el momento en que el legendario cazador de celdas se apareciera finalmente.

- ¡He llegado! – anunció Hinahoho desprendiendo al rubio de su sopor.

- Bienvenido – respondió el menor saliendo poco a poco de su trance.

- ¡Deberías ir a dormir, mañana partiremos muy temprano y estoy seguro de que emprenderemos un viaje peligroso! –

- Cierto – asintió suavemente.

Ja'far se cambió de ropa para dormir y se acostó en la camita que le correspondía. El hombre Imchack tardó una hora en seguir los pasos del menor, pues comenzó a arreglar el equipaje para el día siguiente; cuando se dispuso a descansar en la cama apenas lo suficientemente grande para que el gigantesco hombre durmiera apretujado, el rubio se puso de pie y se plantó frente al guerrero.

- Hinahoho, no puedo dormir – aquellos grandes ojos oscuros lo miraron llenos de decisión – ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –

Enternecido, el hombre fue golpeado por una ráfaga de recuerdos de sus adorados hijos en las lejanas tierras de Imchack haciéndole la misma petición a causa de las pesadillas o terrores infantiles que los acechaban.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó emitiendo sonoras carcajadas cargadas de alegría – Pero no hay espacio en esta horrible y diminuta cama –

- Si no te molesta, podemos dormir en el suelo – sugirió tímidamente el menor.

- ¡Es una idea maravillosa, Ja'far! –

En pocos minutos ambos improvisaron un acogedor lecho en el suelo de la habitación y Hinahoho, mucho más cómodo por el espacio, durmió muy a gusto al lado de Ja'far, quien se hizo un ovillo a un lado del guerrero y al fin alcanzó el descanso.

Sinbad regresó una hora más tarde, pues se preocupó en llegar dormir aquella noche a la posada porque partían en la madrugada y el futuro rey no quería armar un lío a causa de un retraso provocado por él.

Inesperadamente el joven líder se encontró con esta imagen rebosante de un poderoso sentimiento de familia. Una quemante calidez acarició su pecho y, contagiado por el sentimiento de cariño de sus dos compañeros, deseó unírseles. Rápidamente, el pelilargo se desprendió de toda la ropa que pesaba y se unió a sus amigos.

El futro rey se acostó al lado de Ja'far, muy cerca, y cayó dormido en seguida de serle transmitido el calor de tranquilidad y descanso que los otros dos cuerpos desprendían.

Cuando el rubio despertó, se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo durmiente de Sin pegado al suyo; Hinahoho también seguía atrapado por el sueño cerca de él.

Ja'far se abochornó alarmantemente, pues múltiples sentimientos de afectuosidad y cariño se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de su mente. Fueron tales las sensaciones que al final le hicieron soltar auténticas e involuntarias lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

Drako se unió muy pronto a la campaña de Sinbad y, a diferencia de Hinahoho, el hombre dragón se percató inmediatamente de la futura relación que comenzaba a cosecharse rápidamente entre el futuro rey y el joven Ja'far.

Los cuatro emprendieron entonces una aventura muy arriesgada en un laberinto. Como era natural, después de haber sufrido un sinfín de arriesgados y turbios peligros que los llevaron a la orilla de la muerte, Sinbad se coronó como el conquistador de la celda y, a pesar de su triunfo, las heridas del héroe y sus aliados eran gravísimas cuando salieron del legendario lugar.

Moribundos, fueron rescatados por unos monjes quienes los trasladaron, junto con la gigantesca riqueza material con la cual el laberinto los recompensó, a un magnífico templo donde fueron atendidos médicamente sin falta hasta que sus heridas sanaron.

Ja'far y Drako fueron los primeros en recuperar la salud y el menor se dedicó a cuidar del futuro rey sin descanso. Una noche, el hombre dragón pasó justo frente al humilde cuarto del monasterio donde el pelilargo descansaba, en ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente y Ja'far salió hecho un rayo chocando contra Drako.

- ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Dra-drako! - el rubio estaba sumamente alterado y nervioso, pero lo más inusual era su rostro el cual estaba severamente enrojecido.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el hombre conmocionado.

- ¡N-no! En absoluto, buenas noches – Ja'far desapareció del lugar en segundos, ocultando su rostro avergonzado a como diera lugar de los ojos de su compañero.

Empeñado en llegar al fondo de este asunto, el mayor entró en la habitación sin tocar antes. El cuarto de piedra era iluminado por algunas pequeñas velas y, sobretodo, por los rayos de luna llena que se colaban por el tragaluz que además hacía de ventilación para el modesto lugar. Sinbad estaba despierto al fin, sentado sobre su cama y con aspecto febril todavía a causa de las heridas. Drako notó que el aventurero estaba absorto en sus propias reflexiones, abochornado, y acariciaba sus labios esporádicamente.

El hombre dragón hizo muchas suposiciones entonces, ninguna de las cuales le hizo saber a su líder.

* * *

- ¡Sinbad y Ja'far se llevan de maravilla! Son como dos hermanos –

Un tiempo después Hinahoho y Drako salieron a beber juntos e inevitablemente salió el tema de conversación acerca de la relación que el futuro rey y el rubio sostenían. Por supuesto, ambos puntos de vista eran absolutamente encontrados.

- Seguramente no puedes soltar la primera imagen que te hiciste de ellos dos cuando los conociste, Hinahoho –

- ¿Ah?, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? -

- Ellos tienen una relación fraternal, muy cierto, pero hay muchas ocasiones en que la situación entre esos dos supera esa barrera –

Hinahoho bebía de un gigantesco tarro, muy adecuado para su tamaño, saboreaba refrescante vino mientas escuchaba al hombre dragón. En cuanto sus oídos recibieron esta sugerencia, el sobresalto le hizo respirar mal, desviando el líquido hacia sus pulmones y no a su estómago. El guerrero Imchack entonces casi se ahoga y tardó muchos tosidos y carraspeos en recuperarse. Cuando recuperó la compostura, Drako deseó cambiar el tema por la seguridad del otro; sin embargo el peliazul deseó imperiosamente continuar.

- ¡Vamos, Drako!, ¿qué es lo que te hace decir semejantes cosas?, ¿es que nunca tuviste hermanos? –

- Los tuve y por eso mismo insisto –

- Quizás culturalmente… -

- Sinbad y yo nos criamos en el mismo país, Hinahoho –

- Bueno, ¿qué hay de raro entre esos dos? –

- Empezando por la manera en que repentinamente Sinbad llena de besos todo el rostro de Ja'far cuando cree que nadie está mirando–

- ¡Ah! Eso es camaradería muy íntima, Drako. Eres muy reservado –

- ¿Recuerdas la vez en que una chica muy hermosa se obesionó con Ja'far y se empeñó en hacerlo su esposo? –

- Por supuesto, ¿qué hay con eso? –

- Cuando todo se solucionó, Sinbad quería matarla con la mirada y se comportó de un modo sumamente grosero con ella aún cuando la jovencita ya había desistido de desposarse con Ja'far –

-Bueno, Drako, Ja'far es un aliado muy valioso para todos nosotros. Sinbad no puede permitir que se vaya así de fácil –

- Sinbad ya no sale tanto a buscar mujeres y alcohol. Lo sigue haciendo, por supuesto, pero no todas las noches –

- ¡Ha madurado!, ¿no estás feliz por eso? –

-Algunas veces permanece en la habitación que comparte únicamente con Ja'far toda la noche en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad para beber y desestresarse con mujeres –

- Los buenos amigos tienen pláticas que duran más de una noche –

Imposible. Drako no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pues no era muy apasionado a los chismes. Así que fingió darse por vencido y Hinahoho, radiante debido a su triunfo, invitó a su compañero dragón unos tragos más.

* * *

Ja'far estaba enojado. Realmente enfadado con su líder.

El momento era delicado, pues Sinbad estaba comenzando a erigir las bases de su futuro país. El pelilargo había mandado a llevar hacia las islas donde planeaba fundar una futura nación toda la enorme riqueza acumulada que la captura de tantos laberintos le había dejado como recompensa. Era inconcebible lo delicado que resultaba transportar tal cantidad de oro y joyas hacia peligrosas tierras tan inexploradas e inhóspitas aunado a los poderosos bandidos y piratas que estaban listos para arrebatarles todo ante cualquier descuido.

El futuro rey en persona comandó la mayoría de las maniobras para que toda su riqueza llegara sana y salva hasta su destino. Sólo faltaba un último cargo, mismo que Sinbad custodiaría en persona; sin embargo, desafortunadamente, la noche anterior el conquistador de celdas había sido seducido por unas hermosas bailarinas de aquella zona tan tropical y ahí lo tenían: el héroe estaba bebiendo sin control rodeado de bellas mujeres con las que seguramente pasaría una buena noche.

Su rubio compañero comenzó a tomarse la fundación de Sindria con gigantesca seriedad. Sabía que ese futuro país significaría la materialización del sueño de Sin y Ja'far entregaría su vida entera por verlo cumplido y, sobretodo, por mantenerlo próspero en el futuro. Así que cuando buscaba con ahínco a Sinbad y lo encontró en tan penoso estado las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

Al final de la noche, Hinahoho metió una severa reprimenda al futuro rey y calmó los nervios destrozados del rubio con una buena taza de té y unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras escuchaba a Ja'far desahogarse.

El guerrero Imchack era feliz cuidando de esos dos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el traslado de la última porción de oro fue exitoso. Sinbad, feliz de que la primera etapa de su proyecto no hubiese tenido mayores contratiempos decidió festejarlo con sus compañeros de aventuras. Y así fue, se adueñaron de una posada donde el vino y la comida no se hicieron esperar. La música y el baile avivaron todo de inmediato y muchas personas se unieron al eufórico festejo.

Ja'far se mantuvo en una actitud muy reservada el poco tiempo que compartió con los otros en la celebración y, después de cenar, se dirigió derecho a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a Sin quien pareció aturdido por el rechazo indirecto de su querido compañero.

A pesar del vino, de la cálida celebración, de las hermosas piernas de bella mujeres danzando frente a él; Sinbad no pudo recuperarse del golpe emocional y, finalmente, se despidió de súbito de todos y subió a perseguir a Ja'far, buscando su perdón.

El tiempo pasó y Hinahoho no vio regresar al futuro rey, intrigado, el guerrero Imchack se puso de pie dispuesto a verificar si todo estaba bien en el cuarto de Sin y el rubio. Drako se topó con él en el camino.

- ¿Vas a subir? –

- ¡Sí! Ni Sinbad ni Ja'far han bajado, quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien –

- No lo hagas, por tu propio bien –

Pero el preocupado padre no hizo caso y en un segundo estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación y, decidido, abrió la puerta.

Sinbad estaba sentado sobre la cama; Ja'far, quien estaba despojado de las prendas inferiores de su ropa, estaba sentado sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Lo más impactante de la escena era cómo el poderoso arsenal del futuro rey acribillaba la apretada entrada del más joven quien saltaba al ritmo de las estocadas contra uno de los puntos más sensibles de su existencia. Sinbad estaba absorto en su labor, jadeante, el rostro perlado de sudor y sus dos grandes manos cubriendo por completo la cintura del rubio para controlar la penetración. Ja'far, tenía el rostro completamente encendido y de sus labios no dejaban de escapar eróticos gemidos al ritmo de las embestidas, además, sus brazos, despojados de sus características armas, rodeaban en cuello del mayor para que ambos pudieran besarse esporádicamente con arrobo.

Hinahoho los tomó por sorpresa y ese momento se congeló. Vergüenza, embarazo y un imperioso deseo de que la tierra se los tragase en ese instante. Los tres hombres experimentaron exactamente los mismos sentimientos aunque tuvieran motivos muy diferentes para sentirlos.

- ¡LO SIENTO, MUCHO! – el gigantesco hombre fue capaz de romper el largo momento de tensión y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romperla.

El guerrero Imchack bajó las escaleras a prisa y salió de la posada evitando a Drako a toda costa. Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que ya no hubo sendero y terminó mirando un acantilado frente al mar y se distrajo mirando cómo las furiosas olas chocaban estrepitosamente contra las rocas.

Desde ese momento Hinahoho dejó de considerar a Ja'far o a Sinbad, sobretodo al rubio, como sus hijos. Si Ja'far hubiese sido su hijo en realidad, habría interrumpido la bochornosa escena ciego de furia, hubiera castrado ahí mismo al futuro rey de los Siete Mares y habría puesto al menor un cinturón de castidad de por vida.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

¿Fin?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y me gustaría considerar esto como un experimento. ¡Me encantaría hacer ocho historias más con cada una de las diferentes versiones de los otros generales y de los mismos Sinbad y Ja'far! Claro, Judal brilló por su ausencia por aquí y a este personaje lo considero de importancia vital para la argumentación del SinJa. Pero como dije, el tiempo y mi ánimo personal dictarán si existirán secuelas.

Por favor, no se abstengan de hacerme cualquier clase de crítica constructiva, comentario o sugerencia.


End file.
